Auction Series Book 1: The Plan
by UkeDemon
Summary: A Wizard of the age 10 was bound,naked, in silver chains tightly around his neck,wrists,waist,and feet, to a eight feet wooden pole that was four feet around. What happens when Raven befriends the Golden Boy? What plan does Voldemort have in store for both of them? Mention of Abuse, MaleXMale, Evil Dumbledore,Hermione,andRon,Good Draco,Lucius,Severus,Lord Voldemort/Tom,and Harry.


**_Introduction  
_**

A Wizard of he age 10 was bound, naked, in silver chains tightly around his neck, wrists, waist, and feet, to a eight feet wooden pole that was four feet around. This young man was taken from his home when he was a baby by an evil Wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore. The old Wizard with long white hair that matched his beard had sold the boy. He became Sin, when he was sold, and had been living with his Masters for 10 years. They had decided to get ride of him, which they had threatened many a times.

Sin, which is the only name that has ever been spoken when he was summoned by his Masters. The only name he has ever known himself as, was currently getting beaten. The crowd was silent as the instructor beat the little boy of 10 years old. He made no sound as his skin was cut open, as the punches and kicks beat him, as they yelled at him. He was silent. No tears came to his eyes.

A man wearing a black cloak and black robes watched the little boy as he was getting beaten. He was frowning and as he looked around at the faces around him, he saw glee. The man was disgusted. He didn't understand why these Wizards enjoyed to beat rape and kill theses children. The were children for Merlin's sake! They didn't deserve this punishment.

The man frowned and started to make his way toward the front of the stage. ' He looks remarkably like myself. I will get him. He looks just like Tom described. He will work excellently in our plans.' Severus Snape said. As he pushed his way through the crowd he saw the little boy open his eyes and look directly at him. He was slightly surprised at the boys action, for a normal slave would never look anyone in the eyes unless his master was descent to him, and he highly doubted that, the way he was taking the beating like it was an everyday occurrence. It was then that he noticed that the boy had blue eyes. Stunning blue eyes that were so bright it was hard to look at them. He held the boys gaze until he was at the edge of the stage. He could touch the boy if he wanted to. It was then that he noticed the black specks in his eyes. He understood now.

"You are hardly a Sin." I whispered to him. The instructor didn't notice.

"Hello." The boy answered back.

"Would you like to come home with me?" I asked him softly. No one was close enough to hear me. I locked my gaze with the instructor was finished. He smirked at me and I smirked back. I had to keep up appearances.

"As you can see he can handle a beating." The instructor said breathlessly. "He is very quick to start a task and does it right the first time. He seems to know when you want him to do something even before you ask him to. We shall begin the bidding at 50,000 Gallons."

"500,000" Severus said before anyone could get a bid in. The crowd was silent. Tom had given him permission to use however much money that was needed in order to achieve their goal. He had to win, for Tom's sake. The boy looked at him in surprise, but he only hide his smile. He knew that he had won this round.

"500,000... going once...twice... sold." The instructor said in a daze. Severus knew that he usually got less for all of the 20 slaves he sold each day. He always had inside information before he was given a task by Tom.

"Unchain my slave now!" Severus yelled. Every one at the auction flinched, everyone but Sin. The chains were Muggle and using magic on Muggle things was illegal. The instructor leaped into action and unchained the boy. The boy fell to his hands and knees gasping for air. Severus frowned as he realized what was happening. He had seen it many times in Draco.

Severus grabbed Sin and quickly walked away. He held onto his wrist tightly to keep his image. Sin stumbled along until Severus stopped, opened a Muggle car door and pushed him lightly inside. Severus got into the back seat as well and shut the door. He put the seat belt on both of them and directed the driver where to go.

"Sin. Its okay. You are with me now. Nothing will happen." He frowned when Sin didn't respond. How could he when he was having a panic attack? After all of the abuse and who knows what, Sin was bound to have some problems. Speaking on Sin. He needed a new name. One that fit him. One that meant something. Raven. That shall be his name from now on. They would have to go to Gringotts to get the paperwork filled out. Make a potion that magically binds him to himself and Tom, plus more, but first, it was time for Severus and Raven to go to Tom. They would wait to do the many things they had to do until tomorrow.


End file.
